criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Curiosity Killed the Cat
Curiosity Killed the Cat is the twenty-fourth case of the World Edition and the eighth and final in Eurasia. It is set in Istanbul, Turkey. Plot With the help of Henrik Toivonen, Vivienne was able to reveal Turkey as the final location of the doomsday device. They were too late as the device was furthering into impact, resulting in earthquakes all across Turkey. The epicenter was pinpointed to be at Hagia Sophia of Istanbul, prompting the World Police Agency to visit the location. There, the corpse of Russian activist Rokhan Sakharov was found with a dart perforating his neck—reddishness flushing his face. Sahir Mahmoud's autopsy revealed that Rokhan's head was immersed into a bowl of cat's blood until he asphyxiated. Sahir coined the technique as "miniature drowning". Batrachotoxin rays spread across the Eurasian landmass throughout the investigation, which meant that the citizens of Turkey were succumbing at the minute. To make matters worse, a central earthquake caused the World Police Agency's headquarters in Istanbul to collapse. It was also revealed that Rokhan was captured arguing with someone at the Grand Bazaar. Following those events, retired cosmonaut Ivan Morozov told the team that he knew the one who slew Rokhan and the one who headed the construction of the doomsday device. Just as he was about to disclose the information, he was shot in the neck with the same dart that the victim was killed with. Sahir had to autopsy Ivan, and concluded two things: oil magnate Mergen Ibragimov was the one who shot Ivan and the killer had a scar. Mergen said that he was one of the two who led the doomsday device construction process, although he was not responsible for Rokhan's murder. He also said that his work was finished, as he was adamant that the world would soon rupture. When Vivienne asked how he was sure of this, he said that those involved with the doomsday device's construction would be given a "free pass" to fly to Mars. He disappeared moments later. Vivienne knew that the world was in more danger than ever. The killer was shockingly revealed to be the head of Russia's space agency and a co-director of the Cosmic Convocation: Sofya Morozova. Vivienne felt that if Sofya was truly Rokhan's killer, then it would be smart to interrogate her about the doomsday device via the lie detector. Cunningly, Sofya was clever enough to provide truthful answers yet not the answers Vivienne wanted. When Ivan Morozov was mentioned, Sofya had a mental breakdown and confessed to being the head of the construction of the doomsday device and Rokhan's killer. Ivan was a cosmonaut who was forced to retire after an injury similar to what had killed Gulya Abdulayeva—rubble from the building's roof. Sofya was already a smart student in university, but Ivan persuaded Sofya to change her major so she could leave Earth someday. Sofya believed she did not have to accomplish Ivan's former goals but she worked hard for them nonetheless. Whenever she had completed a feat, her snobbish father pushed her forward. All of her life, she yearned for revenge because of what her father did to her. On a business trip to Turkmenistan, Sofya met Mergen Ibragimov and found him in her completely, as both were forced to follow occupations that they did not desire. They fell in love despite their age differences. Ivan did not want his daughter to associate with other people and sent MGB agent Dimitri Sakharov (Rokhan's brother) to spy on her. Their relationship was ultimately leaked. Before Dimitri could tell Ivan, he died on another mission but he sent his brother to finish what he could not. Sofya believed Rokhan had no right to pry into her personal life, ergo she killed him. Sofya revealed that she invented the doomsday device so that she and Mergen could live together without her father's constant meddling. She believed that those who helped with the construction could also come with her to Mars. Sofya was not able to bring herself to kill her father, so she coaxed Mergen to do it in her place. Vivienne was disgusted by Sofya's selfishness to trade thousands of lives for her personal gains. The administrative assistant placed Sofya in custody before her official trial in order to find Mergen. Sofya said that she and Mergen often spent time at both the Hagia Sophia and the Grand Bazaar. At the former church, it was discovered that Mergen had "another ace up his sleeves", which agonized Vivienne and the player. At the marketplace, Vivienne and the player found a diamond ring from Albania that Mergen had bought. Zarah Berisha was able to look the serial number up in the database and discovered that it was from a wedding caterer—implying that he was going to propose to Sofya. Chief Bourne proposed the idea of checking the Basilica Cistern since Mergen was seen in neither of the crime scenes. A remote entitled "Launching Mechanism" was found at the location. Mergen stumbled upon the crime scene, much to his chagrin, as he was locked in handcuffs. Mergen expressed ire at the player for catching him but he was immediately pleased after seeing that Sofya was with them. He and Sofya were then ready for their trial. The Honorable Cosette Beaurigarde was excited for a double trial as it would be her first in her career. She found it rather cold of Sofya and Mergen to find refuge on another planet (for themselves) and destroy Earth, similarly to Vivienne. Mergen refuted by saying that they promised to bring those who had helped with the device's construction. Sofya added by saying that the word "Moroz" in her name meant frost, so she naturally had to be cold. Neither of their points were fruitful. The Honorable Beaurigarde was disgusted by the fact that they would be trapped on Earth and everyone would die. Sofya revealed that there was a way to stop it: have Sofya and Mergen personally commit three murders. Only one more was needed, as Ivan and Rokhan had sufficed two of three. A gun was handed to Sofya and she decided to shoot the player for stopping them. Sofya was a bad shooter (similarly to Ava Müller) and shot the wrong target—Henrietta Giddleworthington-Sanders. Henrietta's final word was Atticus. Following the ordeal, the judge sentenced Sofya and Mergen to serve the rest of their lives in separate maximum security facilities. The two lovers shared a final goodbye kiss for they would never see each other again. Post-investigation, Salma Mahmoud decided to ask Sahir (her brother) and the player if they could give her some assistance. She required their help with the preparations as they were drastically behind schedule, never mind the 2016 Summer Olympics would take place soon. Chief Bourne—who had been eavesdropping—accepted Salma's request, as the team had stopped the anarchy in Europe, the spread of nerve gas in the Sahara, and now, the destruction of Earth in Eurasia; believing that the team needed a well-deserved break. Salma, ecstatic that her request was accepted, told the player to meet her in India, providing yet another mission for the World Police Agency. Stats Victim *'Rokhan Sakharov' (found with a dart embedding from his neck, his face turned red) Murder Weapon *'Cat's Blood' Killer *'Sofya Morozova' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect plays Fletris *The suspect is of Russian origin Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect plays Fletris *The suspect is of Russian origin Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect plays Fletris Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect plays Fletris Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect plays Fletris *The suspect is of Russian origin. Appearance *The suspect has a scar Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer plays Fletris. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is of Russian origin. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hagia Sophia. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bowl of Blood; New Suspect: Sofya Morozova) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Examine Bowl of Blood. (Result: Message to Rokhan) *Analyze Message to Rokhan. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Fletris) *Question Sofya Morozova of her presence in Turkey. (New Crime Scene: Basilica Cistern; Prerequisite: Hagia Sophia investigated) *Investigate Basilica Cistern. (Clues: Briefcase, Tunix Cube; Prerequisite: Question Sofya) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Diagram) *Examine Faded Diagram. (Result: Hel-Tyr Blueprint) *Analyze Hel-Tyr Blueprint. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Manuel Stalin) *Interrogate Manuel Stalin about why he had a Hel-Tyr blueprint with him. (Prerequisite: Hel-Tyr Blueprint analyzed) *Examine Tunix Cube. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (New Suspect: Mergen Ibragimov) *See why Mergen offered Rokhan a puzzle. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Grand Bazaar. (Clues: Drinking Fountain, Shopping Bag; Available at start) *Examine Drinking Fountain. (Result: Water Sample) *Examine Water Sample. (Result: Sofya Morozova's DNA) *Tell Sofya about the batrachotoxin in the water. (Prerequisite: DNA identified under microscope) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Drawing) *Analyze Drawing. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Imperial Gate) *Investigate Imperial Gate. (Clues: Broken Glass, Hel-Tyr Model; Prerequisite: Drawing analyzed) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Glass Eye) *Examine Glass Eye. (Result: Albanian Finance Logo; New Suspect: Zarah Berisha) *Question Zarah Berisha of her presence in Turkey. (New Suspect: Natasha Ruskova; Prerequisite: Albanian Finance Logo revealed) *See why Natasha sent an Albanian glass eye to the victim. (Prerequisite: Question Zarah Berisha) *Examine Hel-Tyr Model. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Place Manuel Stalin under custody for possibly having built the doomsday device. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Autopsy Ivan's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar; New Crime Scene: Hen's Eye Column; Available at start) *Arrest Mergen Ibragimov for shooting Ivan Morozov. (Prerequisite: Ivan's Body autopsied) *Investigate Hen's Eye Column. (Clue: Tomb; Prerequisite: Ivan's Body autopsied) *Examine Tomb. (Result: Open Tomb) *Examine Open Tomb. (Result: Dead Cat) *Analyze Dead Cat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is of Russian origin) *Investigate Kalpakçılar Caddesi. (Clues: Bow and Arrow, Locked Camera; Available at start) *Examine Bow and Arrow. (Result: Message) *Ask Zarah as to why she said she was coming for the victim. (Prerequisite: Message revealed) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Flying Camera) *Analyze Flying Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Natasha as to why she was stalking the victim. (Prerequisite: Flying Camera analyzed) *Examine Note. (Result: Invitation; All three suspects must be interrogated first) *Investigate Hagia Sophia. (Clue: Blood Vials; Prerequisite: Invitation revealed) *Examine Blood Vials. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Soaring to the Stars 8. (No stars) Soaring to the Stars 8 *See if Sofya can help track Mergen's movements. (Available after unlocking Soaring to the Stars) *Investigate Hagia Sophia. (Clue: Locked Tablet; Prerequisite: See Sofya) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Mergen's Tablet) *Analyze Mergen’s Tablet. (06:00:00) *See if Manuel saw Mergen anywhere. (Prerequisite: Mergen’s Tablet analyzed; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Investigate Grand Bazaar. (Clue: Water Barrel; Prerequisite: See Sofya) *Examine Water Barrel. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (09:00:00) *See if Zarah can track from where the wedding ring was bought. (Prerequisite: Folder Contents analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Basilica Cistern. (Clue: Broken Pieces; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Launching Mechanism) *Arrest Mergen Ibragimov for his crimes. (Reward: Turkmen Tunic; Sofya and Mergen's trial commences) *See what Salma Mahmoud has to tell you. (All tasks above must be completed) *Move on to the next case (in South Asia)! (No stars) Trivia *This case, When the Lights Go Out and Sons of Anarchy are the only cases to feature familiar suspects. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Featured Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Eurasia